


Izumi Issei and Ichiru's Diary

by charisinme



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Quell, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisinme/pseuds/charisinme
Summary: The twins just got their first diary book. What kind of story that Issei and Ichiru will write in their diary book?





	Izumi Issei and Ichiru's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I use the setting where the twins are still 5 years old and Shuu and Eichi around 27. And in this universe, same sex marriage is legal. It's not omegaverse, tho. Hope you all like it. :)

_Hello, Diary-san._

__

_How do you do? I'm Izumi Issei, 5 years old. From today me and my twin brother, Izumi Ichiru, will be your owner. Nice to meet you._

__

_Today Papa gave you to us. Actually, Papa wanted to give us different diary book but Ichiru said that we only need one for two of us and I agree with him. Anyway, Ichiru is beside me when I write this. He said that I can write first since I'm the older brother. I said I don't mind even he write first but he insisted._

__

_Ah, before I tell you about anything else, I think it's better if you know about us first. We are 5 years old. Ah, I've written it. My hobby is reading books and as for Ichiru is playing soccer with our friends in school. We like the sky, especially starry sky because it matched with our name. We also like gratin. Ah, Ichiru said he also likes meat. For me.... I prefer bread or dairy products. Among all those things, we love Papa and Mama most._

__

_Our Papa is Izumi Shu and our Mama is Izumi Eichi. Yeah, both of them are men and they are not our real parents. They adopted us when we were still babies. No, we are not sad because we don't know our real parents' face since Papa and Mama love us and we love them. We are happy just to be with Papa and Mama._

__

_Mama said Papa is a famous person. He is an artist. We often see him on TV or on the big board that placed all over the city. He also makes music. We love music that Papa made. Mama is a housewife now, but he said he ever worked in TV station as an AD before. But we don't know what AD is. Do you know what AD is, Diary-san? He said he met Papa when he worked there but quit after adopted us. We love Mama's cooking, especially his gratin. I can say it's the best in the world. Hmm, Ichiru said it's normal but I know he really loves it too. He always runs first to the kitchen every time we smell Mama's gratin after all._

__

_Ah, talk about gratin it makes me hungry... I wonder what today's dinner is...._

__

_Oh, I can smell Mama's cooking._ It _almost dinner time. See? Ichiru already ran first to see what is today dinner. He won't say it but he is_ fan _of Mama's cooking._

__

_I think that's for today. I will write again tomorrow. Bye bye, Diary-san. See you tomorrow!_

__

* * *

 

Eichi could hear the fast steps that coming closer. He smiled. It must be Ichiru, he thought. 

 

"Icchi, the dinner haven't finished yet. It will be finished soon so go wash your hands."

As he said that, he could see a little head peeking from across the counter, try to take a look at the cooking.

"What's today dinner?" Ichiru didn't listen to what Eichi said instead asking something else. Eichi could only smile weakly to his son's antics.

"Mm? I make hamburger," he said and looked around, "Oh, where's Issei?"

As he asked, he could hear the small steps. Oh, it's him. The next second, he could see the identic face as the boy who was just talked to him. 

"Issei just wrote diary that Papa gave to us!" chirped Ichiru happily. Issei gave Eichi a small nod.

Ah, Eichi remembered this morning Shu gave to the twins a new diary book. He didn't think that they would use it right now. Shu must be really happy if he know this. He gave a gentle pat to his kids head.

"You two should tell Papa about it when he come back. He must be really happy. Now wash your hand as I put these on the table and we will eat together, okay? Ah, I also have pudding for dessert"

Those two gave a firm nod and rushed to the sink, eager to take a taste their dinner and the dessert. Eichi smiled warmly to the scene before him and wondered, what kind of story they wrote in their first diary book. He sighed, and continue to prepare their dinner.


End file.
